birdsofafeatherfandomcom-20200214-history
Blinded by Love
Blinded by Love is the sixth episode of Season Ten of Birds of a Feather. Plot summary It's been years since Sharon last saw her estranged husband Chris, and as far as she's concerned, he's out of her life for good...until she receives a text from him, telling her he needs to see her urgently. When Chris shows up at Dalentrace, he asks Sharon for a divorce so he can marry his new girlfriend Angie. Angie shows up shortly after that and Sharon learns that Angie is blind. Angie invites Sharon, Tracey, and Dorien to her and Chris' engagement party. Sharon is quite angry that Chris treats Angie better than he did her. At the engagement party, Sharon receives an earful in Greek from Chris's mother Appy. Dorien tries to chat up a blind man named Jack who imagines her as a thirty-nine year old, and also lets slip that Chris has just inherited a villa in Cyprus. Dorien passes this information on to Sharon and Tracey who now realize why Chris was rushing the divorce because this would mean Sharon would have no claim to it. Sharon discovers Chris "sexting" when she goes to give him the divorce papers and Chris makes a comment which prompts Tracey to throw a glass of champagne at Chris, only to hit Appy. Dorien throws her drink in Chris' face, and he orders the three women to leave, but on the way out, Sharon whispers something in Appy's ear. Horrified, Appy crosses herself, then begins ranting at her son while Sharon tells Tracey and Dorien what she said to Appy: "Every Friday night, Chris liked to wear a bra and fishnets and call himself Yasmine". Trivia Last appearance of Chris Theodopolopodous, his first since Can't Judge a Book in BBC Season Eight. He was once again portrayed by David Cardy. Garth, Marcie and Poppy do not appear in this episode. Poppy's appearance in the previous episode was her last. Chris reveals he is now working as a carpenter. Goofs Chris' mother died in Dead Loss in BBC Season Five yet she turns out to be alive in this episode. Quotes Tracey: Ain't you gonna say hello to Uncle Chris? Travis: I barely talk to my dad coz he used to rob banks. Why would I say hello to the mug who drove the getaway car? Dorien: What a refreshingly principled outlook. Are you certain he's yours? Sharon: (opening the door to Chris) If you're after money, I'm skint. If you're look looking for somewhere to kip, we're full up. If you're selling something, I ain't interested. And if you need a kidney, we ain't a match. I checked. Chris: Still a gobby mare I see. Dorien: (enunciated) I'm a writer you see! Angie: Really? Anything I might've heard of? Dorien: I don't want to bang my own drum. Sharon: Why not? You've banged everything else. Dorien: Sixty Shades of Green! Angie: Oh, my gosh! You're Foxy Cohen! Chris: Oh, I should have guessed. Angie: I was so excited when they brought out a version in Braille. Dorien: It's out in Braille?! Angie: And I can tell you it feels just as naughty as it reads. (Chris and Angie laugh) Tracey: Your ex mother-in-law Appy's here. Sharon: Must've flown first-class broomstick from Nicosia. Category:Season Ten episodes